Protegiéndose de la tormenta
by Halane
Summary: Traducción de un fic en inglés que me encanta El summary original de la autora: Un momento tranquilo sanjinamizoroOs invito a leerlo, es precioso y sencillo


_**Hi!!! Bueno, hoy os dejo una traducción que he hecho de un fic en inglés PRECIOSO que es uno de mis favoritos (por no decir mi favorito) de One Piece. No es que haya abandonado mis proyectos de esta serie, pero tenía muchas ganas de que pudierais disfrutar de él. Aun así, recomiendo a los que sepan inglés que se decanten por el original, porque en toda traducción se pierde algo, y aunque aprobada por la autora del fic... Nada, que no soy una profesional ni mucho menos /// El título original es **_**Shelter from de storm, _y la autora tiene como nick _Adali. _Bueno, espero que os guste tanto como a mí, incluso aunque sea una traducción un tanto "amateur" (es que tampoco tengo un nivelazo de lujo XDDD). Todo lo que aparece debajo de esta nota le pertenece plenamente a Adali, incluída la NA. Os invito a que las reviews se las dejéis a ella incluso en español, entiende el idioma y seguro que le dan ánimos ;) Está en mis historias favoritas si queréis buscar el link allí  
_**

**_Kss!_**_  
_

* * *

_Título: Protegiéndose de la tormenta._

_Rating: T_

_Personajes/parejas: Sanji/Nami/Zoro_

_No estoy segura de cuándo decidí que me gustaba esta idea, pero en cierta forma la idea de Sanji, Nami y Zoro juntos me atrae más que la de cualquier pareja entre ellos. Supongo que tiene una dinámica mejor o algo así._

A ella le gusta relajarse con sus chicos.

Le gusta recostarse contra el pecho de Zoro, que es sólo un poco más suave que la pared pero infinitamente más cómodo, mientras Sanji yace con la cabeza en su regazo, permitiéndole jugar con sus suaves cabellos dorados.

Le gusta cómo Zoro trazará su tatuaje con un dedo como si estuviese acostumbrado a ser amable, y cómo Sanji se agachará y pasará sus uñas a lo largo de las puntas de sus dedos para hacerle cosquillas como si le gustase molestarla.

Le gusta lo cálidos que son, incluso con el pelo mojado y la piel aun húmeda por intentar controlar las velas en la tormenta, y cómo ellos le dan más calor que una manta y una taza de té de los que podría haber disfrutado sola.

Le gusta lo sólidos que son, sin moverse, sin quejarse, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo la habitación los tambaleaba mientras descansaban de su batalla con la tormenta que amenazaba con hundir el Going Merry a cada segundo, y cómo su estabilidad parece aminorar el peso del barco.

Le gusta lo hermosos que son, sus pretensiones y con qué poca vacilación se han quitado sus camisas empapadas para tumbarse en una esquina de la habitación para no estropear este momento, y cómo pueden ser bellos sin ser afeminados o débiles.

Le gusta lo moreno que es Zoro, con su pelo verde, mientras Sanji es pálido y dorado, de manera que ellos parecen su sol y su tierra, y cómo ella sabe que la ven como el mar entre ellos, brillante y preciosa y cambiante y mortífera.

Le gusta cómo Zoro expresa que le desagrada que Sanji fume dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, y cómo Sanji para porque el humo se desliza hacia su cara y cómo ella acaba riñéndoles a los dos por ser idiotas y perturbar su paz.

Le gusta cómo Sanji se disculpa besando su mano y murmurando hermosas, floridas palabras para expresar su profundo y sincero arrepentimiento por enfadarla, y cómo Zoro se disculpa sustituyendo el dedo por sus labios en su brazo, sólo por un segundo, justo en el centro del tatuaje.

Le gusta cómo se pelean de todas formas, Sanji intentando patear a Zoro en la cabeza sin darle a ella al mismo tiempo, Zoro intentando alcanzar con el puño a Sanji sin mover su otro brazo de ella.

Le gusta cómo los dos fallan porque no lo están intentando de verdad.

Le gusta cómo, cuando ella les dice esto, Zoro le muerde la oreja para probar que no es un blandengue, y Sanji declara que le partiría la cara a ese bastardo si no pensase que eso ofendería su delicada sensibilidad.

Le gusta cómo Sanji realmente cree que ella es delicada, sin importar cuántas veces le demuestra que on lo es, y que Zoro piense que ella puede cuidarse por sí misma, sin importar cuántas veces tenga que salvarla.

Le gusta cómo es Sanji quien se duerme primero porque Zoro está ocupado asegurándose de que ella está cómoda.

Le gusta cómo el rostro durmiente de Sanji sonríe cuando ella le da un beso en la frente, y cómo Zoro le dice que sería mejor que a él le diese su beso de buenas noches mientras está despierto para disfrutarlo.

Le gusta el sonido contenido que Zoro hace cuando ella está besando la enorme cicatriz de su pecho, y cómo esto despierta a Sanji, que se queja de no tener ninguna cicatriz para que ella la bese.

Le gusta cómo Zoro se ofrece a hacerle suficientes como para que se parezca a uno de sus mapas, y cómo Sanji replica que Zoro ya tiene tantas como eso y no han mejorado en nada su sentido de la orientación.

Le gusta cómo, cuando ella les dice que si no se callan y se duermen, pueden irse a dormir a sus hamacas, ellos se acuerdan de murmurar "cocinero idiota" y "estúpido marimo" antes de calmarse.

Le gusta tumbarse con la cabeza en el fuerte brazo de Zoro, el que suele empuñar una katana con fuerte y mortal elegancia, y sus piernas enredadas con las largas piernas de Sanji, que patean con su grácil y peligroso poder.

Le gusta cómo Sanji se duerme con la cabeza en el vientre de Zoro sin que ninguno piense nada de ello.

Ama lo segura que se siente, rodeada por el letal poder de sus chicos.


End file.
